1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to restricting intra-frequency cell reselection.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Mobile devices can travel throughout a wireless network reselecting various access points for communication to effectuate a seamless connection to the wireless network. In addition, neighboring access points of varying type can be deployed on common frequencies in the wireless network. For example, a mobile device communicating with a macrocell base station can reselect to a neighboring intra-frequency femtocell upon moving within range of the femtocell. In selecting an access point for reselection, the mobile device can measure surrounding intra-frequency access points and choose an access point with desirable communication parameters (e.g., signal strength, signal quality, etc.).
Some access points, however, can implement restricted association such that certain mobile devices are unable to connect to the access point. Where a mobile device determines that it cannot connect to a most desirable access point in reselection due to restricted association, it can evaluate a next most desirable access point until it encounters one to which it can connect. This, however, can cause interference over the restricted association access point since the mobile device can be located near the restricted association access point, communicating with the next most desirable access point. In extreme cases, where interference from the mobile device is strong, this can inhibit other devices communicating with the restricted association access point.